supersmashstrikersfandomcom-20200215-history
Blanka
'"Seeing you in action is a joke!" '- Blanka '''Blanka '''is a man from Brazil. When he was a child, he was involved in a plane crash and ended up in a jungle, and his body took too much chlorophyll and turned him into a green-skinned thunder controlling beast. History Finding Ellis' Melody Red String of Fate After hearing the his mother was captured by Wario and his goons, Blanka got angry, arrived at Jamaica and attacked Dee Jay, demanding where Samantha is. After Dee Jay replies, Blanka took Dee Jay's car to Diamond City. At Diamond City, Blanka started off by killing 9-Volt, Dr. Crygor, Fronk and Mike. He put their decaptivated heads in a box, which 5-Volt sends to Wario. Blanka later choked Jimmy T. to death, Crushed Mona to death with her motorcycle, and shocked the rest of the WarioWare, Inc. employees to death with an enhanced version of his Electric Thunder technique. When he finally barges into Wario's office, he demands where his mother is. When Wario refused to reply, Blanka went beserk until Wario fed him fruit before capturing him in an electric-proof electric cage. Samantha was later put in the same cage and Wario proceeded to drop Blanka and her mother in an electric trap. However, Blanka uses his Electric Thunder again to shield them both, making them immune to the trap. Blanka then tries to break free but it only causes a part of the ceiling to fall, crushing Waluigi and King K. Rool. The cage was later put aside Mario's corpse. Eventually, Wario is fed up and proceeded to destroy Blanka with the Shake King Missile, but unfortunately, the Shooting Star Strikers, accompanied with Biride, set Wario's office on fire. When Wario escapes, he accidently knocks over Blanka's cage, causing him, his mother, the Strikers and Birdie to run out of the WarioWare, Inc. building as well with Mario's corpse. Blanka later joined Melody's Army of Harmony to assist the Shooting Star Strikers against the Army of Apocolypse. During the battle, Blanka rescued Mario from Wario by throwing him aside, rescues Olimar after being flung by Emperor Bulblax before using his Electric Thunder on the giant Bulborb. After the Army of Apocolypse leaves, he, alongside the rest of the Army of Harmony, was there when Giygas' spirits repayed the heroes by resurrecting Primrose. He is later seen alongside the rest of the heroes during the Mushroom Kingdom Party, including joining the choir. In the epilogue, Blanka is still living with his mother and have his friends, Dan and Sakura, come over for training. Relationships Friends Samantha Dan and Sakura Foes Wario Trivia *Blanka liking anacondas might be because an anaconda can be seen on his stage in Street Fighter II. *His hatred for air travel might be because of the plane crash he experienced as a child, causing his to land in a jungle and turn into the green-skinned electricity-controlling beast. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Finding Ellis' Melody Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Red String of Fate Characters Category:Males Category:Humans